Owlfeather
Owlfeather is a current warrior of TimberClan. Personality Owlfeather is quiet and a loner, not one to be noticed a whole lot. He hardly speaks, not much cats remembering what his voice actually sounds like for sure. He's invisible to the Clan, the only knowledge of his presence is spotting him in camp or when he is assigned to a patrol. He is slightly lazy, but still an efficient hunter. His best battle skills are when he is in a tree. History Owlkit and his sister was born in TimberClan. They had encouraging parents who tried to motivate their kits to go out and do something. This went fine with his sister, but Owlkit was never in the mood to go out and socialize or do anything. He mostly just sat in one spot for a day and silently watched the camp. This had worried his parents and they even went to take him to the medicine cat to have him checked out. He was fine. Owlkit was such a good kit because he never said or did anything wrong. He would politely listen to the elders' stories without interrupting, or just remain in camp without trying to take a sneak peek at what the territory was like. The only thing that startled the other cats was when he would always just randomly show up without them noticing. At six moons, Owlpaw was apprenticed. The smaller warrior had no problem getting the apprentice to go out and train, but the mentor noticed that Owlpaw didn't seem that motivated in what he did. Not even the deaths of his parents got him to work harder to be a better warrior. In fact, it would seem as if he was unaffected if it wasn't for the fact that he became more isolated and when others saw him, they saw him with a saddened aura seemingly surrounding him. Then his sister died when a tree training exercise went wrong. Owlpaw would frequently leave camp after that. No one knew where he went, but he was always out visiting his sister's grave. When Owlfeather was named as a warrior, he hadn't changed much at all. He still remains as the quiet shadow of the Clan, like the background character of a story. Owlfeather was given his first apprentice, Vixenpaw. The two of them instantly formed a little bond with each other since the apprentice hadn't opened her eyes since she was born. They had a strange little compromise. He was her eyes, and she was his voice. Many moons of being a shadow, Owlfeather didn't know what to do when he suddenly found himself being noticed by Birchsky. It was unusual for him to be noticed by anyone. He found it even more weird when she began to talk to him. Owlfeather found an urge to speak back, but many moons of being silent his whole life made it hard for him to push the words out. So, he remained silent and believed that sooner or later, Birchsky would soon forget about him as well. That didn't happen. He continuously found her looking at him or trying to start up a conversation. Every time, Owlfeather wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. Then, one day, he silently asked if she wanted to go out in the territory with him. She agreed and he took her to the one spot he spent most of his time and that no one knew or remember of. His sister's grave at the Old Oak. That's when Owlfeather finally found his voice, telling Birchsky about what this was to him and how long ago it was since he lost his sister. He then asked her about why she bothered to notice him. She admitted that she had always noticed him and even liked him as a crush. This shocked Owlfeather, and he felt his own crush beginning to form. Owner Owlfeather is owned by Dreamer. Theme Song Ghost Town - Adam Lambert Quotes "... this is where my sister is buried... she died as an apprentice..." - Owlfeather's first words after many moons of silence to Birchsky. "You're the first cat in a long time to ever notice me. Since I was a kit, I felt like nothing more than a shadow..." - Owlfeather to Birchsky about how he felt in the Clan. "I never saw the point in making cats pay attention to me. No matter how much my parents tried to get me out and do things." - Owlfeather to Birchsky about why he is always silent. Trivia Owlfeather at times seems like a mute because he hardly talks, but he is not. Owlfeather has no interest in finding a mate after loosing his family. He doesn't want to risk losing a mate and a kits and having to experience that feeling of loss again.Category:TimberClan Cats Category:Warriors